With the development of technology, people wish to be able to get rid of complex cable and connection steps required for the interconnection between terminal devices, such as mobile phones and smart televisions, and etc., and to simplify the connection method between the different terminal devices, thus enabling a fast and convenient content sharing, such as screen sharing, between different devices. In related art, a conventional peer-to-peer (P2P) connection may be established between a mobile phone and a smart television for data transmission, or a wireless network may be created by the mobile phone before accessed by the smart television for data transmission.